The Sixth International Conference on Biophysics and Synchrotron Radiation will be held at the Advanced Photon Source, Argonne National Laboratory, from August 4-8, 1998. The conference will feature invited talks, extensive poster sessions, juried "Hot Topics" talks by students and postdoctoral fellows, informal "Meet the Experts" sessions, and a tour of the APS. Scientific topics include macromolecular crystallography, with a particular emphasis on the applications of synchrotron-based crystallography to problems in cell biology; X-ray scattering from non-crystalline systems such as solutions, fibers and membranes; spectroscopies ranging from the hard X-ray to the UV and IR regions of the spectrum; microscopies; medical imaging, apparatus and experimental techniques; and the impact of synchrotron radiation on biophysics (past, present and future). These fields have been expanding very briskly, in response both to earlier scientific successes and to the availability of the new, third-generation synchrotron sources at the European Synchrotron Radiation Facility in Grenoble, France, the Advanced Photon Source itself, and the SPring 8 facility under construction in Japan. The expansion is also fueled by strong industrial interest, principally from the pharmaceutical and biotechnology industries. The conference is likely to attract up to 650 participants, ranging from beginning graduate students to Nobel Laureates.